What Kind of Magic Spell to Use?
by Mungo'sLittleTeazer
Summary: Random song-fic. Just realised it should be in crossover but too lazy to change it. Oh well. Cats/Labyrinth crossover. MistoXJemima. Rated cos I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Wazzup? Ok I know haven't updated enough but I'm really busy with school and I haven't been inspired enough. Here's a short songfic. I was listening to this song and randomly thought of this. Hopefully it will brighten you up a little. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters and the song belong to their respective owners.**

During the song:

Underlined = Tugger _Italics _= Jemima **Bold **= Misto

Jemima was sitting on the TSE1, sobbing her eyes out. She heard somebody approaching and her ears stood up. She realised it was her brother-in-law, the one and only Rum Tum Tugger.

"Hey Jem. What's wrong?" he asked her

"Alonzo just broke up with me" she sniffed

"Well, uhh, he doesn't know, um, what's good for him." Replied the Maine Coon, not quite sure what to say. He was always the one doing the breaking up not the comforting.

"You really think so?" she asked

"Uh, yeah" he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Just then, Mistoffelees ran out of his pipe into the clearing. He noticed the two other cats on the car. He also noticed that Jemima had been crying.

"What's wrong, Jem?" he asked

She burst into a new round of tears.

"Oh, come on. Please don't cry. Alonzo is a stupid Pollicle head" said the tuxedo tom

"How did you know?" asked the young sobbing queen.

"Tugger over here doesn't call me magical for nothing" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly, Tugger had an idea.

He turned to Jemima and said:

You remind me of a babe,

_What babe?_

The babe with the power,

**What power?**

The power of voodoo

_Who do?_

You do

**Do what?**

Remind be of the babe

I told my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do?

My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue, nobody knew...

Misto caught on to the song and helped him with backup.

**What kind of magic spell to use?**

**Slime and snails,**

**Pollicle tails,**

**Thunder or lightning?**

Then baby said...

**Dance magic dance**

Dance magic dance

**Dance magic dance**

Dance magic dance

**Put that magic spell on me**

Jemima was starting to laugh at them. She had never had anything done for her like this.

**Jump magic, Jump**

Jump magic, jump

**Jump magic, jump**

Jump magic, jump

**Put that magic jump on me**

By this time Jemima was over Alonzo and was enjoying herself.

Tugger continued:

I told my baby, trying hard as babe could try, what could I do?

My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue, nobody knew...

**What kind of magic spell to use?**

**Slime and snails?**

**Pollicle tails?**

**Thunder or lightning? **

On this line Misto shot a bolt of lightning at Tugger, just missing his tail. This made Jemima giggle as Tugger scowled at Misto. They continued with the song.

Then baby said!

**Dance magic dance**

Dance magic dance

**Dance magic dance**

Dance magic dance

**Put that magic spell on me**

Tugger pulled Jem up and twirled her around.

**Jump magic, Jump**

Jump magic, jump

**Jump magic, jump**

Jump magic, jump

**Put that magic jump on me**

Tugger and Misto repeated this a few times before finishing.

By the time the song ended, a small crowd had gathered. Bombalurina came forward.

"What happened here?" she asked smiling.

"Tugger was cheering me up. Alonzo dumped me." Her sister replied.

"Well, toms are stupid," she then looked at the toms standing in front of her, "No offence guys."

"None taken" they replied in unison, shrugging it off.

"Now, what do you say to Tugger and Misto?" Bomba asked Jemima

"Thanks guys!" she chimed and kissed them both on the cheek.

Misto blushed and Jemima then got an idea.

"Hey Bomba?" she asked quietly so Misto "could you do me a favour?"

"I guess" she said

Jemima whispered her plan into Bomba's ear.

"Oh, I see" she said, "Hey Misto; you wanna come over for dinner?"

"Sure." He said

At dinner that night, Misto was sitting next to Jemima and Tugger and Bomba were sitting across from them. Jemima nodded to her sister for her cue.

"So Jemima, do you have your eye on anyone else since you're single again?" she asked as planned.

"Yes" said Jem quietly

"Who might that be?" she asked

"I can't tell you" said Jemima. She secretly thought Mistoffelees' name because she knew he'd be reading her mind.

After dinner, Jemima went outside with Mistoffelees as he left.

"Hey Jem, can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure" she said playing dumb. She already knew what he was going to ask.

"Will... um... would you consider...er...well you know the ball's soon and well I was wondering if... um, er" he was really nervous. He had never asked a queen out before.

"Yes!" she replied jumping into his arms.

"One thing" he said "would you think it was weird if I read your mind to find out if you liked me?"

"Misto, I planned for you to read my mind." She said

"Oh. Ok then" he said, a little embarrassed.

They went back to the pipe and fell asleep in each others' arms that night.

**A/N: So what did you think? I was watching **_**Labyrinth **_**when I heard this song I immediately thought TUGGER! So this songfic came to be. LOL :P. R&R, tell me if you like it, hate it, if it's already been done. If so, I had no idea and I didn't mean to steal it. Anyway click the review button! It has cookies!**

**Mungo's Little Teazer! **


End file.
